La maldición de Zorro
by zoroiloveyou
Summary: Zorro es constantemente acosado por Ace y de repente ocurre algo que hará que tenga que hacerle caso a él y a mucha mas gente o sino morirá. Tendrá algo que ver con Ichigo el nuevo chico...
1. Chapter 1

Otro día aburrido pensó Zorro. Lo único interesante había sido la llegada de un nuevo alumno, Ichigo se llamaba? Tenía el pelo de un color extraño, aunque tampoco es que el pudiera decir mucho ya que él lo tenía de color verde e Ichigo de color naranja. Lo que más le extrañaba de él era que miraba hacía todos los lados como si estuviera viendo fantasmas. Incluso estuvo mirándolo durante un rato con la mirada perdida. Era bastante guapo, tenía buen cuerpo no estaba gordo ni muy delgado. En cambio Zorro estaba bastante petado, aunque no solía presumir de ello. Sus amigos eran Sanji antiguo novio suyo, Nami una bruja para Zorro, Luffy su mejor amigo y Ace un gran pervertido que aprovechaba para meterle mano cada vez que podía. Esa noche tenían planeado irse por ahí de discotecas ya que era viernes. Terminó la clase y todo el mundo fue saliendo. Zorro decidió ir a ver a Ichigo. Lo encontró a punto de salir del colegio.

-¡Hola Ichigo!

-Ah, hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Zorro. Encantado de conocerte, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Emm…bueno…

-¡Venga sí! Así te hago un poco de compañía.

-Está bien.

Los dos salieron juntos del colegio y se fueron andando.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde vives?

-Muy cerca de aquí.

-¿Así? Yo también. Oye una cosa, te apetecería venir conmigo y unos cuantos más a una discoteca esta noche. Ya sabes para conocer gente y tal.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo.

-Ah, bueno no pasa nada quedaremos otro día.

-Bueno ya he llegado. Esta es mi casa. Adiós nos vemos el lunes.

-Adiós…

Zorro se fue triste hasta su casa y cuando iba a llegar sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Zorro supo al instante quién era.

-Ace venga suelta.

-Jo es que hoy no he podido abrazarte, y encima te has ido con el chico nuevo y no conmigo. Además me encanta notar tus músculos y yo sé que a ti te gusta- dijo con voz seductora.

-Quita ya idiota-gruño él un poco sonrojado.

Se deshizo de su abrazo y corrió hasta su casa.

-Espérame amor mío!

Zorro abrió la puerta y la cerró inmediatamente. Vio por el ojo de la puerta que seguía ahí. Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar ahí?

-Verás es que me he enfadado con mis padres y no me dejan estar en casa así que…

-Quieres quedarte en mi casa hasta que te perdonen, ¿no?

-Sí, plisss-dijo con carita de perro abandonado.

-Está bien si no hay más remedio…

-Gracias-dijo él dándole un abrazo muy fuerte arrancando un grito de Zorro.

-Qu… que … me ah…ogo

-Perdón, perdón, ¿estás bien?

-Por poco me ahogas, ¡cabrón!-gritó dándole un cogotazo en la cabeza.

-¡AUuu!

-Bueno merendemos y luego nos vamos a mi cuarto.

Terminaron de merendar y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Ace se tiró en su cama nada más entrar.

-Ehh, que me la vas a desordenar.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Se han ido de viaje y no van a volver en un tiempo así que tengo la casa para mi solo. Eh, ¿Por qué pones esa cara de felicidad?

-Nada, por nada. ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?

-Ostia es verdad, pues… Mierda el cuarto de mis padres está cerrado, joder tendré que compartir mi cama contigo. Ace tu nariz está sangrando. ¿Qué cojones se te está pasando por la cabeza ahora mismo?

-Ahhh, Zorro y yo. En la misma cama. Juntos.

-Bueno yo te dejo que me voy a ir a duchar.

Entró en su cuarto de baño y comenzó a ducharse. Cuando terminó se secó un poco y se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Salió del baño y vio que Ace estaba leyendo uno de sus libros.

-Oye si quieres báñate tu ahora.

Ace giró la cabeza para contestarle, pero al ver el cuerpo de Zorro se quedó mudo de asombro. El sexy cuerpo de Zorro con las gotitas que aún quedaban cayendo por sus pectorales para continuar en los tan trabajados abdominales y terminar por debajo de la toalla. "Este tío me quiere matar" pensó Ace.

-Eh, eh, no… no sé si… si bañarme.

-Ven que te enseño como se usa la ducha, que es bastante complicado.

Zorro le dio la espalda lo que permitió a Ace verla. Su espalda era igual de musculosa y sexy. Zorro entró en la ducha seguido de Ace. Como era muy estrecha sus cuerpos se rozaban y para Ace cada roze era como un calambre que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ace solo tenía atención para los movimientos de Zoro, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Te has enterado?-preguntó Zorro sacando del trance a Ace.

-¿Eh?-murmuró Ace como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño.

-Qué si te has enterado.

-Ah, eh sí. No me podría esperar menos de ti Zorro.

-Bueno pues me voy a cambiar.

-¡No!

-¿No? Que quieres, que me quede así todo el día o que.

-Quiero decir, no tengo ropa. Joe Zorro es que nunca me dejas terminar la frase-dijo medio riéndose.

-Ya, claro. Bueno pues eso.

Zorro se fue y Ace se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. "A ver ahora como se hace esto" pensó él mirando todos los botoncitos y las demás cosas.

-Probaré con este- dijo girándolo y empezó a caer agua.- Vamos bien ahora el agua caliente, a ver… aquí esta. Creo que con que lo gire un poco bastar… ¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡Ace! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Zorro desde fuera.

-Nada, que me he equivocado al girar uno de los botones.

-Ah vale. Espero que estuvieses escuchándome antes, porque si no…

-Tranquilo no pasa nada. Ya te puedes ir. Bueno esta vez lo giraré para el otro lado, a ver síiiiiiiii, ¡que fría, joder! Mira, la pongo en medio y san se acabó. Ufff así está mucho mejor. ¡Oh sí, oh…!

-Te podrías cortar un poco, ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡De que se te oye desde mi cuarto!

-No es lo que parece es que se está tan bien en el agua.

-Ya claro. Por cierto sal ya de la ducha que llevas por lo menos una hora ahí.

-Pero si solo llevo 5 minutos.

-Da igual, sal.

-Está bien.

Salió de la ducha y se fue al cuarto de Zorro que se encontraba en la cama mirando el móvil. Ya se encontraba vestido. Zorro no sabía que Ace estaba desnudo así que aprovechando esa ocasión se montó en la cama y abrazó a Zorro por detrás aspirando todo su aroma.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me abrazes! Y una cosa eso que estoy notando en el culo, esa especie de bulto, no será lo que yo pienso, ¿verdad?-dijo girando su cabeza y encontrándose con un Ace sonriendo desnudo.

Rápidamente se levantó y miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Hijo de puta, tapate cabrón!

-Pero si sabes que te gusta.

-¿Qué me gusta? A ti sí que te va a gustar que te meta este puño en la boca.

-Bueno venga. No hacía falta que te pusieras así tampoco es para tanto.

-Ven aquí anda que yo te doy…

-¿Amor?

-Ropa subnormal.

Abrió el armario y sacó unos pantalones, boxers, camiseta y unos zapatos. Se giró mientras Ace se cambiaba. Ya los dos cambiados se dirigieron a la cocina para cenar.

-Después de cenar nos vamos a la plaza que nos está esperando Nami, junto a Luffy y Sanji. Y ya sabes lo que pasa si llegamos tarde.

-Si…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Jo, es que estoy harto de que me rechaces.

Zorro suspiró preguntándose si se arrepentiría. Se acercó a Ace y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Venga vámonos que falta poco.

-Zorro me ha besado, ¡Zorro me ha besado!-exclamó Ace de felicidad.

-Bueno tampoco te emociones.

-¡Zorro me ha besado!

Zorro se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano, abrió la puerta y salieron de su casa. La noche iba a ser muy larga…


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro intento llegar por si solo a la plaza, pero no lo consiguió hasta que Ace lo llevó a la plaza.

-Aún no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es que no te pierdes para llegar a tu casa?

-Mi padre me obligó a memorizar cada detalle para no equivocarme al llegar a mi casa. Por eso es el único lugar por el que no me pierdo.

-Joder vaya con tu padre. Pues menos mal que estaba yo aquí que si no, no llegabas en tu puta vida.

-Ya, bueno ya llegamos. Mira ahí están Nami y los demás.

La plaza era una plaza circular en cuyo centro había una fuente de 6 metros de diámetro con unos peces echando agua. Nami y Luffy se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos con Sanji detrás piropeando a Nami que no le hacía ni caso. Zoro y Ace los saludaron desde allí y se acercaron. Nami se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Llegáis 10 minutos tarde! ¿Tenéis alguna excusa?

-Sí, el gilipollas este se creía que sabía cómo llegar y al final en vez de acercarnos nos hemos alejado aún más.

-Oye que tú podrías haber dicho que sabías dónde estaba desde el principio.

-Es que te veía tan emocionado…

-¡Ni emocionado ni leches! Que encima me he llevado un buen chichón en la cabeza de la bruja esta.

-¡Eh, cabeza de melón! A Nami ni la insultas, eh-gritó Sanji.

-¡Qué si pesado! Bueno vámonos a la nueva discoteca esa.

-Seguirme-ordenó Nami.

Todos siguieron a Nami hasta llegar a la nueva discoteca que estaba llenísima. Saludaron al portero, enseñaron sus Dnis y entraron. La música estaba a todo volumen y todo el mundo bailaba con mucha energía. Evitaron a algunos borrachos y se sentaron en unos sillones.

-¡Sí que hay gente hoy!-dijo Luffy entusiasmado.

-La verdad es que sí-afirmó Zoro.

-Bueno vamos a bailar-dijo Nami.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar. La bebida comenzó a hacer efecto y un tío comenzó a perrear con Nami, mientras tanto Ace se echaba encima de Zoro e intentaba besarlo. Sanji vio al tío que intentaba liarse con Nami y lo apartó de una patada. Nami se quejó, pero Sanji no le hizo caso y comenzó a pelearse con el tío que ya se había levantado. Ace consiguió aprisionar a Zoro contra la pared cogiéndolo de las manos y poniéndolas sobre la pared.

-Venga Zoro, te quiero por favor déjame que te bese.

-Solo estás borracho y aquí no que hay demasiada gente-dijo Zoro al ver que un par de personas lo miraban.

-Me da igual te voy a besar quieras o no-dijo acercándose a los labios de Zoro.

-¡No!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ace besó a Zoro y no se pudo resistir encima el alcohol no ayudaba para nada. Ace comenzó el beso lento, compartiendo el sabor del alcohol con Zoro. Empezó a meter su lengua y recorrió toda la cavidad de Zoro, pero él no se quedó atrás. Juntó su lengua con la de Ace y comenzaron un baile con sus lenguas. De repente Zoro sintió que alguien lo hablaba en su mente, pero era más como un gruñido. Apartó a Ace y se concentró en ese sonido. Supuso que provenía de fuera.

-Lo siento Ace tengo que irme. Luego te llamo.

Salió de la discoteca corriendo antes de que Ace lo alcanzase. Nada más salir notó que el gruñido aumentaba y entonces lo vio o creyó verlo. Había algo sobre la fuente. Era como una mancha de oscuridad con millones de tentáculos y si lo hubiera podido ver bien, una boca enorme. Parecía intentar agarrar algo con sus tentáculos y ese algo siempre escapaba y cada vez cortaba un tentáculo más. Se fijó mejor y vio a un chico con el pelo naranja, vestido con un kimono negro y blandiendo una espada.

-¡Pero si es Ichigo! Tengo que ir a ayudarle-exclamó Zoro corriendo en dirección a Ichigo.

Ichigo se fijó en él y se distrajo durante un momento y en ese mismo instante el monstruo aprovechó para agarrarlo con uno de sus tentáculos y dejarlo atrapado haciendo que dejara caer su espada.

-¡Cabrón has cortado casi todos mis tentáculos! Qué pena que aún me queden los suficientes para hacerte sufrir-y dicho esto dirigió uno de sus tentáculos a la boca de Ichigo, otro lo metió por dentro del kimono mientras lo iba deshaciendo y con uno más se metió por dentro del kimono hacia las partes de Ichigo- lámelo… Sé que te gusta así que no pongas esa cara.

-¡NGHNNN!-replicó Ichigo con el tentáculo aún en la boca.

"Mierda tengo que ayudarle" pensó Zoro y se fijó en la espada que estaba en el suelo. Fue hacia ella y la cogió sintiendo todo su poder. Como si supiera usarla de toda la vida hizo un movimiento rápido cargando toda su energía y salió un corte de viento disparado en el aire hacia los tentáculos del monstruo. Estos se cortaron y soltaron a Ichigo que fue a parar a los brazos de Zoro antes de que cayera al suelo. Ichigo lo miró cuando lo cogió y Zoro vio en qué estado estaba. La parte de arriba estaba completamente desnuda y sudorosa al igual que la cara que estaba sonrojada. Observó su cuerpo y vio que tenía músculos no tanto como él, pero un poco menos. Entonces se fijó en lo cerca que estaban sus caras y encima sus labios parecían atraerlo enormemente. 10 centímetros, 5cm, 1cm y justo cuando iba a besarlo un tentáculo lo agarró por la barriga y lo elevó en el aire.

-¡Zoro!-gritó Ichigo. Rápidamente cogió la espada y se dispuso a atacarlo.

-Hijo de puta… ¿Creías que saldrías impune habiéndome cortado todos esos tentáculos? Ahora vas a sufrir-dijo y con uno de sus tentáculos agarró la camiseta de Zoro y la rompió-Menudo cuerpo tienes chaval, pero bueno dejemos eso para después.

El monstruo abrió la boca y escupió su saliva sobre Zoro empapándolo completamente.

-¡Qué asco! ¿¡Que me has hecho!?

-Te he echado una maldición con mi saliva. Te explicaría de qué trata, pero no sería tan divertidooooo ¡AGHHHH! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?-gritó furioso el monstruo.

Zoro lo contempló y vio que tenía un corte enorme y una parte de la boca colgando. La espada volvió a cortar y se llevó todos los tentáculos. El siguiente corte fue el definitivo y el monstruo se desvaneció. Zoro cayó envuelto en toda la saliva y sin camiseta. De repente sintió como que la piel se le erizaba y vio que en la mano izquierda empezaba a borbotear un líquido negro que lo fue recorriendo del brazo a la espalda y de la espalda al otro brazo. Lo último que recordó fue la mirada de Ichigo y su rostro cansado…

-¡Eh, Zoro despierta de una vez hemos llegado a tu casa y como sigas así voy a acabar totalmente pegajoso!

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a si mismo encima de Ace con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas agarradas por las manos de Ace. Quiso bajarse, pero no encontró las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Te encontramos durmiendo sin camiseta en la plaza. Y estabas rodeado por un líquido muy pegajoso. Menos mal que llegamos en ese momento, porque si no ahora mismo podrías estar en la casa de algún violador o algo parecido. Por cierto, ¿dónde te has hecho un tatuaje tan sexy?

-¿Tatuaje? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues al tatuaje que llevas, a cual sino iba a ser.

Zoro se acercó al espejo y cuando se vio pegó un salto. En la muñeca del brazo izquierdo tenía un corazón con unas cintas alrededor. Luego las cintas seguían por el brazo hasta pasar por el pecho y acabar en otro corazón aún más grande para otra vez pasar al brazo contrario hasta la muñeca donde había otro corazón exactamente igual.

-Y mírate la espalda.

Zoro se giró y vio de reojo que tenía dibujadas unas alas blancas en su espalda.

-Debes ser muy olvidadizo para no acordarte de donde te hiciste un tatuaje así.

"Tal vez fuera aquel monstruo… ¡Anda, es verdad! ¡Qué Ichigo estaba ahí! Tendré que preguntarle mañana sobre esto" pensó Zoro mientras se iba a su cuarto. Ace lo siguió y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en los calzoncillos apretados negros que él tiene. Zoro se bajó los pantalones quedándose en sus boxers verdes y mientras lo hacía sintío la mirada de Ace en el culo. Los dos se metieron en la cama y hablaron un rato también de porque Zoro lo había dejado en medio del beso y algunas chorradas más hasta que los dos se durmieron…


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso que a partir de este capítulo comienza a haber Lemon.

Ace se despertó de repente y encontró que Zoro estaba abrazado a él. "Oh que mono" pensó él. Miró el reloj y vio que aún eran las cinco de la mañana. Volvió a mirar a Zoro y se despegó de él. Quitó todas las mantas de alrededor suyo de modo que quedaban descubiertos y observó el cuerpo sexy de Zoro con los boxers verdes que hacía que resaltara su pene. y la "V" que acababa por debajo del boxer. "Joder es que estas demasiado bueno" pensó Ace. Se acercó a Zoro y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla, en la nariz, en la oreja hasta que acabo en la boca y le dio un beso con todo su amor. Más tarde bajó hasta el cuello y comenzó a dar pequeños mordisquitos. De repente oyó un pequeño gemido y paró en seco. Lentamente levantó la cabeza, pero vio que seguía durmiendo. Continuó hasta llegar a los pezones y decidió no tocarlos por el momento así que simplemente pasó su lengua desde el cuello hasta los duros pectorales y luego bajó hasta los abdominales lamiéndolos uno a uno. Cuando ya pasaba por el último Zoro se despertó, aunque él no se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

Ace levantó la cabeza medio sorprendido y riéndose.

-¿Tu qué crees? Solo estaba degustando tu delicioso cuerpo y parece que no me ha decepcionado.

Zoro se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero no dejó que le afectara.

-Te lo voy a repetir, ¿qué haces?

-Continuar lo de esta noche-dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y dándole un beso en toda la boca.

Se colocó sobre su entrepierna y a la par que introducía su lengua en la de Zoro restregaba su culo contra el pene de Zoro que comenzaba a reaccionar chocando contra las nalgas de Ace.

-Parece que después de todo si te gusta-susurró Ace provocativamente en el oído de Zoro provocando que este se derritiera de placer.

-Bueno sí, ya me da igual. Lo admito, me gusta, pero no te creas que lo voy a repetir y ahora cállate y sigue.

A continuación mientras seguía restregando su culo, ahora con mayor dificultad ya que el pene de Zoro se lo impedía, se puso a lamer la oreja de Zoro mordiendo el lóbulo y al hacerlo oyó que Zoro intentaba reprimir su gemido. Bajó hasta el cuello y lo mordió con tal fuerza que empezó a salir sangre de modo que lo succionó dejando una marca.

-Esto indicará que eres mío-dijo Ace para volver a besar a Zoro compartiendo el sabor de la sangre con Zoro.

Mientras con una mano iba recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de Zoro con la otra pellizcaba uno de los pezones de Zoro que estaba erecto.

-AHhhh, ahhhh. Joder Ace…

-Cuanto tiempo…Cuanto tiempo he estado esperando para saborear ese cuerpo tuyo, y al fin te tengo en mis brazos.

-La verdad es que durante un tiempo me sentía atraído por ti, eres bastante guapo, tienes un cuerpazo a la altura del mío… En fin que me gustabas, pero tú no me prestabas atención…

-Zoro tú siempre me has gustado. Desde el primer momento que te vi me enamoré de ti. Si hubiera sabido que te gustaba…

Esta vez fue Zoro quien lo cogió y le dio un beso a Ace, pero esta vez no estaba cargado de tanta lujuria si no que era más apasionado, aunque a medida que pasaban los segundos se fue volviendo más desesperado. Ace se tumbó sobre Zoro y con su mano la metió debajo del bóxer de Zoro y empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Zoro. Mientras Zoro con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de Ace y metió su mano por debajo de los calzoncillos apretados de Ace y comenzó a tocar su culo apretándoselo. Los dos gimieron en la boca del otro hasta que Ace se separó y comenzó a morder uno de los pezones de Zoro. Zoro gimió con fuerza y Ace con la otra mano pellizco bien fuerte el otro arrancando otro gemido de Zoro.

-Zoro por ser tú, hoy puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

-¿En serio?-dijo Zoro y a continuación le susurró al oído-pues ve preparando tu culito porque te lo pienso desgarrar.

Ace se puso rojo en el instante y siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Zoro hasta los boxers. Palpó el pene erecto y lo comenzó a acariciar desde fuera con lentitud fijándose continuamente en las expresiones de Zoro que eran como si se estuviera conteniendo.

-¡Bueno vamos a quitar esta molesta prenda!-dijo Ace quitando de un golpe los boxers y viendo al fin el pene de Zoro que por fin escapaba de su prisión y yacía completamente erecto-¡Dios mío, pero si es enorme! ¿Y tú me vas a meter esto por el culo? Creo que mejor que no, eh…

-Ahora te aguantas guapo.

Ace se quitó también sus calzoncillos dejando su entrepierna libre y se tumbó sobre Zoro empezando a restregar su pene contra el de Zoro para luego besarle mientras con su mano se masturbaba su pene y el de Zoro.

-Bueno y que te parece si ahora pruebo tu delicioso palo…

Bajó hasta el pene de Zoro y lo comenzó a masturbar primero lento y luego un poco más rápido hasta que se cansó y se lo metió en la boca de un golpe.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sí, Ace, sigue! Ahhh, joder…Ohh

Se sentía tan caliente en la boca de Ace que rodeaba todo su enorme pene. Gotitas de saliva iban cayendo por donde no llegaba la boca de Ace. Mientras él iba subiendo y bajando cada vez succionando más fuerte. Zoro sabía que el final llegaría pronto así que comenzó a embestir cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Oh sí, Ace! ¡Quiero metértela hasta el fondo y que no puedas más! Ohh joder, sí dios, ohhh…

Ace siguió chupando cada vez con más velocidad hasta que sintió que Zoro se convulsionaba y en un rápido movimiento levantó las piernas de Zoro sin que él tuviera tiempo para reaccionar e hizo que se lamiera su propio pene.

-¡Guau! No sabía que fueras tan flexible-dijo mientras lo masturbaba y le mantenía con la otra mano.

-¡MMmMfphh!-gritó Zoro con su propio pene metido en su boca hasta que empezó incluso a gustarle-Mmmm, mmmm, ¡mm…MMM!

Ace empujó más el culo de Zoro para obligarle a chupar más y con su cara metió la lengua en el ano de Zoro.

-¡MMMmm!-gimió Zoro.

Ace sintió que Zoro se correría así que se puso a mirarle y vio que estaba aumentando la velocidad hasta que de repente se corrió en su propia boca e incluso salió semen de los lados. Ace lo soltó y Zoro tumbó sus piernas. Tenía la boca llena de semen y Ace lo beso para compartir su sabor con él.

-¡Mmmm que rico! ¿A qué te ha gustado lo que has hecho?

-Sí, joder, pero cansa que no veas. Ni siquiera sabía que se pudiera hacer eso. Estaba a punto de atragantarme con mi propio pene.

-Bueno ahora te toca follarme. Tranquilo no necesito preparación.

Zoro se levantó un poco aun con las piernas tumbadas encima de la cama.

-Usaré tu semen como lubricante-dijo Ace-Aun así prepárame por si acaso.

Ace se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se tumbó con los codos apoyados en la cama y con el culo en pompa. Zoro le puso sus dedos en la boca y Ace los lamió gustosamente como si fueran unos caramelos. Cuando ya los hubo lamido suficiente Zoro los retiró y metió el primer dedo en el culo de Ace.

-Nññgh.

-¿Duele?

-No tranquilo sigue-dijo Ace intentando acostumbrarse.

-Vale-dijo Zoro y metió el otro.

Esta vez Ace aguantó el dolor y le pidió a Zoro que siguiera. Zoro comenzó a moverlos para intentar expandir el agujero y notó como Ace se iba relajando y comenzaba a disfrutar.

-AHhh…-gimió Ace al notar el tercer dedo entrar.

Zoro hizo lo mismo que antes, mover los dedos como si fueran unas tijeras.

-Ahhh, joder ahhh… Venga ya Zoro, métela de una jodida vez-replicó Ace queriendo sentir más.

-Está bien impaciente. Ya te meto mi enorme polla en tu minúsculo agujero-contestó Zoro preparándose puso sus dos manos sobre el culo de Ace y le dio unas cachetadas-¿Estás preparado? Espero que después no te arrepientas.

-Estoy diciendo que me la metas de una vez, ¿tú crees que luego me voy a arrepentir?

-Tú lo has querido.

Zoro metió la primera mitad y gimió un poco.

-¡Aghh!-gritó Ace-JO-DER…

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Zoro preocupado.

-Si solo espera un momento para que me recupere…Bueno ya está, ya puedes empezar a hacerlo.

-Aún falta la otra mitad.

-¡¿Tú estás de coña no?!

-No, lo siento jeje.

Zoro continuó con la segunda mitad, pero esta vez más lento.

-Aghhh, ahh joder. Ahhh como duele…

Esta vez Zoro no paró y metió todo lo que quedaba de golpe.

-Ahhh, joder tan estrecho-gimió Zoro, sintiendo todas las paredes del ano de Ace rodeando su pene y asfixiándolo y apretando con más fuerza las nalgas de ace.

-Aghh, ahhh. Dios mío, aahh puta, joder mierda… Uf, uf, uf-dijo Ace intentando respirar tranquilo y lentamente. Tras un rato que para Zoro fue eterno y difícil de controlar ya que quería follarselo ya de una vez, dijo Ace-creo que ya estoy bien.

-¿Puedo?

-Sí, hazlo ya de una vez o te juro que te mato.

Zoro procedió a follarlo con bastante energía. Empezó a embestirlo lentamente por miedo a hacerle daño y para relajarlo se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a morderle la espalda y a masturbarle con la otra mano.

-¡Oh sí Zoro! Dame más duro-dijo Ace intentando empujarse hacia el pene de Zoro por sí mismo.

-Se ve que te gusta eh perra-replicó Zoro dándole mucho más fuerte.

-Ahhh joder cabrón. Ahhh, ¿es…eso es todo lo que ahhh… tienes?

-Eso y mucho más-dijo Zoro intentando encontrar el punto.

Zoro continuó embistiéndolo hasta que se cansó y lo levantó con sus brazos aun penetrándolo.

- ahh joder que duele-se quejó ace.

Zoro quitó su pene del culo de Ace y lo tumbó sobre la cama.

-Prefiero verte de frente y ver tu magnifico cuerpo.

Se volvió a meter arrancando un gemido de Ace. Lo continuó embistiendo y mientras Ace lo agarro de la cabeza y lo empujó para besarse con el mientras Zoro lo penetraba.

-Mmmm, mmm.

Zoro se despegó del beso de Ace y le empezó a morder el cuello salvajemente arrancándole sangre.

-Ahhh, joder Zoro ahh.

Zoro siguió penetrando hasta que de repente oyó un gemido de Ace más alto de lo habitual siguió dando en ese punto y vio como Ace moría de placer. Cogió la polla de Ace y la empezó a masturbar mientras se besaba con él.

-¡Umm, Ace!

-¡MMghh, Zoro! Joder dame más fuerte, ahh ahí, sí, ahí ahhh. Joder creo que me voy a correr, ahh dios.

Zoro aprovechó y empezó a dar más y más fuerte en ese punto a la vez que lo masturbaba a la velocidad de la embestidas.

-Ahh, Zoro ahhh. Ah sí, ohhh, no puedo más, no puedo… ¡Ahhh!-gritó Ace corriendosé en todo el pecho de zoro y en el abdomen.

Zoro continuó un rato más hasta que sintió que el momento llegaría así que se inclinó y con un poco de semen de su pecho se lo metió en la boca y lo compartió con Ace al tiempo que se corría en el ano de Ace.

-¡ACeeeee!

-¡Zoro!-gritó Ace corriéndose por segunda vez.

Zoro se separó de él exhausto y se puso a dormir.

-Joder zoro que poco aguantas. Bueno es igual yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de seguir despierto, asi que buenas noches-susurró Ace desplomándose sobre Zoro.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace se despertó nada más oír el timbre, estaba con su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Zoro.

-¡Será cabrón! Mira como ronca el tío ni se ha inmutado con el ruido. Joder tendré que ir a abrir yo la puerta.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso los boxers negros ajustados y bajó al piso de abajo hacia el telefonillo. Miró por la pantalla y vio a Ichigo vestido con ropa de calle y con cara de preocupación. Pulsó el botón y se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Ichigo. Mientras él se fue rápidamente al cuarto de arriba y empezó a zarandear a Zoro hasta que se despertó.

-¡buenos días cariño!-dijo Ace dándole un beso de buenos días.

-Para que me despiertas…-preguntó él somnoliento.

-Ha venido Ichigo.

-¿¡Qué?!-gritó Zoro poniéndose directamente unos boxers verdes ajustados.

Fue hasta la puerta de la casa y se encontró a Ichigo que justo iba a llamar para que abrieran. Se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo de Zoro con los boxers verdes ajustados.

-Perdón es que no me había dado tiempo a cambiarme-se disculpó Zoro-Bueno entra, por cierto buenos días.

-Buenos días Zoro. Verás sobre lo de ayer, creo que tengo que darte una explicación.

-Sí, que es este tatuaje y que fue lo que pasó ayer.

Zoro lo llevó a la cocina y lo sentó en una silla mientras cogía un café y se sentaba para tomárselo.

-Como empezar… mira no te lo voy a contar todo te lo resumiré. Eso de ayer era un hollow, y yo tenía que matarlo, pero entonces apareciste tú y te echo su maldición. Esta noche tuve un sueño en el que aparecía un fantasma y me explicaba en qué consistía la maldición, probablemente era el hollow arrepentido, bueno ahora te explicaré en que consiste. Es una maldición sexual, son muy poco comunes y justamente tenía que poseerla ese hollow. Lo que hace es dibujarte ese tatuaje por todo el cuerpo y no sé si te habrás fijado, pero los tres corazones están vacíos pues bien tu objetivo es llenarlos, porque si no lo llenas en un tiempo liberarás una especie de feromona, como los bichos, y atraerás a cualquier hombre y lo peor es que querrán follarte.

-¿Qué, follarme? Pero que hay que hacer para llenarlo?

-Pues tienes que hacer exactamente eso, follar hasta que se llenen y por lo visto ya lo has hecho porque está un poco lleno. ¿Hay alguien en tu casa?

-Bueno sí, Ace…

-Pues que sepas que también me comentó que no podía ser con el mismo hombre. De todas maneras he pensado en varias alternativas, la primera es meterte en un club gay como gigolo, y la segunda es esperar hasta que pase el tiempo y cuando liberes las feromonas dejar que un montón de tíos desconocidos te follen hasta que el corazón se llene. Yo me quedaría con la primera.

Zoro se había quedado sin habla meditó un poco e hizo una decisión.

-Tendré que apuntarme a un club gay de esos, joder porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí.

-Lo sé va a ser duro, bueno podrías ir acelerando el proceso-comentó Ichigo como quien no quiere la cosa-Por cierto no hace mucho calor aquí.

Dijo Ichigo quitándose la chaqueta quedando en una camisa.

-Piensa que es mejor hacerlo con gente que te gusta que con otros-comentó mientras iba deshaciendo los botones de la camisa.

-Espera un momento-dijo Zoro que se estaba excitando.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Ace que acababa de llegar.

Zoro lo cogió de la mano se lo llevó a su cuarto y se lo explicó todo. Después de un rato Zoro salió.

¿Qué tal?-preguntó Ichigo.

-No se lo ha tomado muy bien, pero ha dicho que mientras luego no sea follado por cien más me ha dejado. Bueno por donde ibas, ah sí, te estabas quitando la camisa, ¿no?

Zoro se acercó a Ichigo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo tiró al sofá y se tumbó encima suya.

-Creo que sí, aunque no me esperaba esta parte-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco me esperaba esto-dijo Zoro dándole un beso en la boca.

Mientras que lo besaba terminó de quitarle la camisa y la tiró por ahí. Ichigo recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Zoro metiéndola por el bóxer ajustado y acariciando el miembro de Zoro.

-Te ves tan sexy en esos boxers ajustados que hacen que se te marque todo el paquete y el culo-le susurró Ichigo a Zoro en el oído para a continuación morderselo salvajemente arrancándole un gemido.

-Seguro que tu estas igual-dijo Zoro arrancándole los pantalones de un tirón-la verdad es que no me equivocaba.

Se tumbó otra vez para besarlo esta vez con lengua e Ichigo aprovechó para darle la vuelta y colocarse encima suya. Bajó al cuello y se lo mordió dejando una marca y a continuación bajo a los pezones y los mordió mientras con la otra mano lo pellizcaba.

-AHhhh, si que eres bueno en esto. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez con alguien?

-Si con renji y con Grimmjow, ahora que lo pienso podría llamarlos.

-Mientras estén buenos…

Ichigo continuó por los abdominales saboreándolos y mordiéndolos uno a uno. Hasta llegar al bóxer con los dientes lo mordió por arriba y lo levantó mientras miraba a Zoro. Cuando creyó que lo había apartado suficiente lo apartó por completo con la mano dejando libre el pene ya completamente erecto de Zoro.

-Sabes, la cicatriz en el ojo te hace mucho más sexy.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, por cierto no me gusta ser el "uke"-dijo Ichigo bajándole completamente los boxers.

-Ni a mí-dijo Zoro mientras lo besaba y le bajaba a él los boxers.

Ichigo comenzó a moverse restregando su pene contra el de Zoro cosa que ponía muchísimo a Zoro. Zoro gimió en la boca de Ichigo mientras Ichigo empezó a coger con su mano los dos penes y a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo. Zoro dejo de besarlo y dirigió sus dedos a la boca de Ichigo, pero este se negó a chuparlos.

-Seguro que no quieres tener esta cosa enorme en tu culo-preguntó Zoro masturbándose.

-Seguro-respondió él-¿y tú no quieres tener esto en tu boca?

Zoro lo alzó en el aire colocando sus dos piernas en sus hombros y sintió la polla de Ichigo al lado de su cara golpeándolo continuamente. Con una mano sujetaba a Ichigo por la espalda para que no se cayera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Tu qué crees?-contestó Zoro y con la mano libre movió el pene de Ichigo al lado de su cara y lo empezó a lamer por la punta despacio para que Ichigo se impacientara.

-Bueno venga métetela en la boca de una vez, ¿no?

Zoro no contestó y siguió lamiendo y dando pequeños mordisquitos hasta que se hartó Ichigo y con una mano agarró la cabeza de Zoro y la impulsó hacia delante haciendo que se la comiera entera.

-¡MMmmmm!-gritó Zoro con un bulto que sobresalía de su mejilla.

-Ahhh por fin…

-¡mmmm!

Zoro intentó apartarse, pero Ichigo se lo impidió impulsándolo contra su pene de nuevo haciendo que casi llegue hasta la campanilla. Zoro viendo que no podía deshacerse de él no tuvo mas remedio que empezar a chupar el pene de Ichigo. Este viendo que Zoro ya se había rendido empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás y Zoro aprovechó para aumentar el ritmo mientras se masturbaba a si mismo.

-¡oh sí, Zoro! Oh síiii-dijo Ichigo antes de correrse en la boca de Zoro llenándosela de semen y casi cayéndose del placer.

Zoro lo miraba como enfadado aun con restos de semen por los labios asi que lo tumbo en el sofá y dejo que Ichigo limpiara con su lengua el semen. Sin previo aviso Zoro se montó en el pene de Ichigo lo que provocó un gemido en ambos.

-OSea que al final quieres ser el "Uke", ¿eh?

-Calla y empieza a follarme. No querrás que me canse, ¿verdad?

-Sería lo peor del mundo-contestó él empezando a embestirle con suavidad y con facilidad debido al semen.

-¡Nññghh!

-Quiero oírte gemir, sino es un rollo.

Zoro lo miró y se inclinó hacia atrás para besarse con él mientras Ichigo lo penetraba y gemia en su boca. Luego se incorporó y el solo comenzó a darse contra el pene de Ichigo mientras este lo masturbaba.

-La verdad es que nunca había visto un pene tan grande, incluso es más grande que el de Grimmjow-comentó y aprovechando que Zoro subía lo penetró aún más fuerte arrancándole un gemido más alto de lo normal.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-gimio Zoro.

De repente apareció una bola oscura en el aire que abrió una especie de grieta en el aire de la que cayó un hombre vestido con ropa blanca con el torso al descubierto y con el pelo azul. Era alto, atractivo y bastante musculoso.

-¡Ichigo! Llevo buscándote durante horas cabrón y encima estabas follándote a esta… atractiva y sexy zorra. Joder, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ahh… Zoro-dijo entre gemidos ya que Ichigo no había parado incluso delante de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Grimmjow no ves que estoy ocupado?

-¡tú sabes perfectamente a lo que vengo!-contestó él deshaciéndose de la parte de arriba y continuando con la de abajo desnudándose completamente dejando al aire libre su erección.

-¡Zoro es mío!-gritó él enfadado y penetrando aún más fuerte dándole en el punto que vuelve loco a cualquier hombre.

-¿Quién dice que no lo podamos compartir?-dijo él acercándose a Zoro y besándolo apasionadamente.

-¡Mmmmm!-contestó Zoro en la boca de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sin finalizar el beso lo levantó con sus manos despegándolo del pene de Ichigo a lo que Zoro respondió con un gemido y Ichigo con grito de molestia. Grimmjow le dio la vuelta, lo abrazó por detrás y lo comenzó a penetrar mientras mordía su cuello con locura.

-Qué remedio-contestó Ichigo poniendo su culo enfrente del pene de Zoro y restregándolo-Al final te has salido con la tuya. Metelo de golpe puedo aguantar mucho.

Zoro sonrió y metió todo su pene en el culo de Ichigo este gimió de placer y dolor y mientras Zoro era penetrado duramente por Grimmjow que parecía no cansarse de morder la espalda de Zoro.

-Ah si Zoro me encanta tu cuerpo, ñññnnn ahhh. Toma más.

-Ohh, ahh joder ahh tan fuerte no. Oh dios, ahh.

Incluso con la fuerza de las embestidas sin darse cuenta Zoro había empezado a penetrar a Ichigo y al oir sus gemidos empezó a penetrarlo. Cuando Grimmjow lo penetraba el penetraba al mismo tiempo a Ichigo. Llegó un momento en el que los tres gemían al unísono y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Grimmjow dio en el punto G y Zoro se corrió gritando el nombre de Grimmjow e Ichigo. Ichigo se corrió nada más sentir el semen caliente en su culo y Grimmjow tardó un poquito más y cuando vio que el final llegaba se empezó a liar con Zoro lujuriosamente mientras Ichigo se separaba de él y comenzaba a chupar su pene. Dio la última estocada a Zoro dándole más placer si podía corriéndose y haciendo que Zoro llenara la boca de Ichigo de su esencia. Zoro se tumbó en el sofá e Ichigo y Grimmjow hicieron lo mismo abrazándolo por los lados.

-Ha sido espectacular-dijo Grimmjow-Ni siquiera había sentido tanto placer con Ichigo.

-Ni yo contigo capullo.

-Bueno yo me voy a duchar, si queréis venir conmigo.

-Bah yo me voy ya-dijo Grimmjow-Espero volver a follar contigo, hasta otra.

Dijo y desapareció.

-Yo si me quedo.

Zoro lo acompañó a la ducha y la abrió. El agua comenzó a caer limpiando los restos de semen y sangre. Mientras se limpiaba Ichigo lo abrazó por detrás respirando todo su aroma y lamiendo algunas de las cicatrices.

-Te quiero Zoro-dijo abrazándolo aún más fuerte-Más que a otros. Deberías estar conmigo y no con ese tal Ace.

Zoro lo besó y dijo:

-Si vieras a Ace…, yo también te quiero, pero lo quiero más a el.

-No importa mientras pueda seguir follandote jaja.

Zoro lo miró casi riéndose y siguió duchándose con Ichigo cuando terminaron fueron abajo y Ichigo se vistió.

-A las seis reúnete conmigo en la plaza. Te enseñare donde esta ese burdel.

-Okey adiós.

-Adiós-dijo Ichigo y se fue.

Zoro subió hasta arriba y vio que Ace se había vuelto a dormir se miró en el espejo y vio que el corazón del centro se había el doble de lo que ya estaba. Se metió en la cama abrazando a Ace por detrás y se durmió.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro se despertó y vio que aún seguía abrazado a Ace. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las cinco y cuarto.  
-¡Mierda tengo que vestirme!-gritó despertando a Ace.  
-¿Ya te vas?  
-Si-dijo dandole un beso-luego te veo.  
Se vistió y salio corriendo de la casa. Al final sin saber como, llegó a la plaza y Ichigo ya lo estaba esperando. Lo saludó con la mano sonriendo y este le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo.  
-Bueno ven conmigo. Te enseñare donde esta ese burdel.  
-Vale.  
Caminaron alrededor de la fuente pasaron al lado de un restaurante hasta llegar a un callejón. Al final había un pequeño local con las luces apagadas. Ichigo se paró delante de la puerta de cristal y dio unos cuantos golpes. Se encendió una luz y apareció un hombre con una escoba en la mano. Era pelirrojo, tenía una marca en el ojo y tenía un poco de barba. Llevaba la camisa medio abierta dejando ver sus pectorales y un poco los abdominales. Abrió la puerta y dijo:  
-¡Hombre Ichigo cuanto tiempo!  
-Hola Shanks, ¿que tal estás?  
-Muy bien y quien es... esta preciosidad?-dijo mirando a Zorro embobado.  
Zoro se sonrojó por el comentario.  
-Se llama Zorro-dijo IChigo mirando mal a Shanks.  
-Pasa Zorro no te quedes ahí.  
-GRacias.  
-¡Eh! ¿Y yo qué?  
-Tu te puedes quedar ahí-dijo Shanks a punto de cerrar la puerta.  
Ichigo pego una patada a la puerta dandole en toda la cara a Shanks.  
-GRacias por dejarme pasar-dijo IChigo restregando su pie en la cara de Shanks que estaba en el suelo con pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza-y ahora llevanos con el jefe.  
Shanks se levanto con dificultad y aprovechando que Ichigo estaba de espaldas le dio una palmada en el culo agarrandolo y apretandolo y le susurró al oido:  
-Tu sabes que también te quiero a ti.  
Ichigo sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta le dio una patada en la barbilla y lo dejo en el suelo.  
-Levantate y llevanos.  
Shanks se levanto murmurando idioteces hasta que se recompuso. Los dirigió por un pasillo y oyeron una voz.  
-¿Quienes son Shanks?  
-Es Ichigo y un amigo suyo. Ahora vamos.  
-Vale.  
Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a un espacio grande con un bar, sillas, algunos sofas pegados a la pared y una zona con barras de strip-tease. En el bar había un hombre lavando unos vasos. Era pelirrojo también y llevaba la camisa abierta como Shanks. Cuando los vio dejo el vaso y fue hacia ellos.  
-Zorro, Ichigo este es mi hermano gemelo.  
-Hola me llamo Gildarts.  
-Hola-dijeron los dos.  
Shanks y Gildarts se miraron mutuamente y Shanks inclino su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda en dirección a Zorro. Los dos sonrieron.  
-Bueno I...-se dispuso a decir Shanks.  
-Ichigo no hace falta que te quedes más, ya me has ayudado bastante.  
-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Ichigo que no quería dejar a esos dos pervertidos con Zorro.  
-Si, muchas gracias.  
-Bueno pues ya te veré luego-dijo IChigo y antes de irse dirigió una mirada mortal a los otros dos-Adios.  
-ADios IIIchiggoooooo-dijeron los gemelos.  
-Adios Ichigo.  
Ichigo se fue y quedaron los tres.  
-Una cosa Zorro tu quieres trabajar aquí verdad?  
-Si.  
-Y quieres ser gigolo, ¿me equivoco?  
-No te equivocas.  
-Vale, pues que sepas que hay una regla aquí que hay que cumplir siempre.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿que regla?-preguntó curioso.  
-Tienes que llevar los pantalones así-dijo Shanks acercandose a él y agachandose.  
-¿Los pantalones?  
-Sí-dijo Gildarts-deja que Shanks te indique como llevarlos.  
Shanks agarró los pantalones de Zorro y los bajo por debajo del pene de Zorro.  
-Mira tienes que poner el cinturon sobre esta parte-dijo apretandole el cinturon sobre el boxer en la zona del pene-y la parte de atras de tus calzoncillos tiene que estar por debajo de tu culo... Así.  
-¿Así no van los raperos famosos?  
-Exacto y a partir de ahora tu tambien.  
-Y como es que vosotros no vais así-preguntó él.  
-Ehh... bueno es que-dijo Shanks sin saber que decir.  
-Es que es una regla especial para los gigolos. Solo ellos van así.  
-Ah vale.  
-Ahora camina hacia delante hasta esa puerta y entra. El jefe te estara esperando.  
-Vale, joder es dificil andar así.  
Sin que Zorro se diera cuenta ellos lo siguieron mirando su culo, cubierto por los calzoncillos, pero su culo. Zorro abrío la puerta y entró en la habitación. Estaba oscura. Los gemelos entraron también y encendieron la luz y cerraron la puerta.  
-Oye aqui no hay nadie. Solo hay una cama y un baño.  
-Lo sabemos-dijeron los dos acercandose a Zorro. Gildarts lo empujo y SHanks lo cogió por detrás agarrándolo del culo y apretandoselo bien fuerte.  
-Por cierto hay una segunda regla, debemos probarte para ver si eres bueno siendo seme y uke.  
-¿QUE?-gritó Zorro, pero fue callado por el beso de Shanks.  
Shanks fue metiendo su lengua en la boca de Zorro que poco a poco se resistía menos y con una mano, la otra seguía apretando el culo de zorro, levantó el polo de Zorro sin quitarlo mostrando todos sus musculos junto con los calzoncillos verdes y el pantalon a la línea del pene de ZOro. Gildarts se relamío y se acercó a Zorro abrazandolo y compartiendo el beso con los dos. Después dejo que esos dos siguieran compartiendo saliva y comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de Zoro. Los pezones y despúes bajo a los abdominales. Allí se paró dejando un rastro de saliva y depositó un beso en cada uno mordiendolos para comprobar su dureza. Continuó por los boxers y bajo los pantalones dejandolos a la misma altura dejando que se mostrara la erección que esperaba a ser liberada. Gildarts saco la polla de Zoro por el agujero y vio lo enorme que era. La masturbó un poco hasta metersela en la boca y arranco un gemido de Zorro en la boca de Shanks. Shanks dejo de besarse con el y se puso al lado de Gildarts y juntos empezaron a lamer el pene de Zorro. Los dos fueron a la punta y allí se besaron entre ellos a la vez que lamían el pene de Zorro. Despues Shanks se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa empezando por la camisa revelando su bien trabajado cuerpo y luego se quitó los pantalones quedando en boxers naranja apretados con un enorme bulto. se los bajo de golpe y continuó chupando el pene de Zoro mientras Gildarts se quitaba la ropa tambien. Quedaron los gemelos desnudos menos Zoro que tenía los pantalones cagados con los boxers.  
-Parar...-dijo Zoro gimiendo mientras los gemelos le lamían el pene.  
-Que mono-dijo Shanks.  
-Tu boca dice eso, pero tu cuerpo todo lo contrario.  
-No aguanto mas quiero besarlo-dijo levantandose y poniendose de puntilla sobre el pene de Zoro, comenzo a besarse apasionadamente con él.  
Gildarts comenzo a acelerar la velocidad de succión y cuando Shanks mordió su cuello se corrió en la boca de Gildarts que escupió el semen en sus dedos. Se levantó y empujo a Shanks en la cama. Este se sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el peso de Gildarts estaba encima de él y menos cuando su gemelo empezó a besarlo profundizando el beso introduciendo su lengua y descaradamente empezó a meter los dedos en su culo facilitando la entrada con el semen de Zoro.  
-¡Mmmmm!-gimió Shanks en la boca de GIldarts que lo seguía reteniendo.  
Gildarts se cansó y bajó por el cuello de SHanks mordiendolo y dejando marcas. Los gemidos de Shanks empezaban a excitar a Zoro reviviendo su erección y mientras veía como Gildarts continuaba jugando esta vez con los pezones de SHanks y mordiendolos arrancando un grito de parte suya. Luego bajo a los abdominales recorriendolos con la mano desocupada y con la otra metía tres dedos y comenzo a moverlos lentamente intentando abrir la entrada. Zoro se acercó y Gildarts tiro de su brazo arrancandole un beso. En ese momento retiro los dedos del ano de Shanks a lo que este respondió gimiendo y acercó a Zoro poniendolo en su lugar.  
-¡Oh si! Me va a follar ZOro-gritó Shanks.  
-No quiero decirlo, pero quitate los pantalones, Zoro.  
-Tengo suerte de poder follar a alguien mayor y sexy como Shanks-dijo Zoro un poco sonrojado haciendose el inocente mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Luego se inclino sobre agarrando su polla y la de Shanks a la vez masturbandolas y luego le mordió la oreja para luego susurrarle-preparate zorrita, será la primera vez que te follen de esta manera.  
Zorro no espero más y lo penetró de golpe.  
-¡Ohhhhh! Dios, ahhh. JODER.  
-Tan caliente ahi dentro y tan apretado. Ufff-gimio Zoro penetrandolo y agarrandolo de las piernas.  
-Nos os olvideis de mi-dijo Gildarts abriendo las nalgas de Zoro y acercandose su pene al agujero de Zoro metiendosela de golpe impulsandolo haciendo que Zoro profundizara su penetración a SHanks.  
-¡Ahhh! Ohhh, joder, ahhh-gimió Zoro al ser penetrado por gildarts.  
Gildarts empezó a penetrar bruscamente en ZOro a la vez que Zoro penetraba a Shanks llegando a ese punto en el que se oían los gemidos de Shanks y Zoro y la respiración entrecortada de Gildarts. Zoro comenzo a masturbar a Shanks y se acercó a Shanks besandose con el mientras Gildarts lo penetraba y le daba palmadas.  
-Si Zoro, dame mas fuerte ahi, ahi! Fuck oh Fuck Yeah! Fuck me Zoro, Fuck me harder-gritó gimiendo y en inglés.  
Zoro obedeció y lo agarró del pelo bruscamente introduciendo su lengua en su boca iniciando un baile por el control.  
-Dios nunca se había sentido tan bien al follar a alguien-dijo Gildarts-Si toma zorra, putilla se que te gusta, quieres que te de mas duro, eh? Pues toma, take this! Little slut!  
-Ohh, ahh, si ahhh-gimió ZOro teniendo placer por los dos lados.  
-Zoro me voy a correr, correte conmigo, ohh si Zoro-grito Shanks.  
Gildarts pensando que el momento llegaría empezo a profundizar llegando al punto que vuelve loco a los hombres y dio unas estocadas mas provocando que ZOro gimiera con mas descontrol y se corrió llenando el ano de Zoro de su esencia. Zoro se inclinó sin parar de penetrar a Shanks y lo besó corriéndose en su culo a la vez que shanks dejando ambos torsos empapados de semen. Zoro salió de Shanks y Gildarts de su culo y los dos se tumbaron al lado de Shanks.  
-¿Entonces he superado la prueba?-preguntó Zoro cansado.  
-Prueba, ¿que prueba?-preguntó Shanks extrañado y cuando se dio cuenta de que era-¡Ah si! La has superado con creces nunca me había sentido tan bien al ser follado por alguien y eso que odio ser el uke.  
-Y yo nunca me había sentido tan bien follando a alguien-dijo Gildarts.  
-Si es que quién no lo diría de mi-dijo Zoro arrogantemente-Mirar mi cuerpo, es excelente, quien no querría follarme o ser follado por mí.  
-Tienes razón y ahora vete a ducharte-dijo Shanks.  
Zoro se fue y se limpió cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto oyó unos ruidos. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y oyó los gemidos de Gildarts. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Gildarts apoyado en la cama siendo follado por Shanks. La fuerza de sus embestidas estaba provocando que la cama se agitara.  
-Bueno me decís donde está el jefe o no?  
-Ohh, ahhh, estaaahh, en... ohh, ahhh. En el otrohh,ahhh! PAsillo a la izquierda, ahh,ahh, la primera puerta, Ahhh joder SHanks!  
-Toma esta hermanito, eso por hacerme ser el uke, toma.  
-AHHH,AHhhh, si castigame niisannnn.  
-ME voy-dijo Zorro vistiendose y poniendose los pantalones como le dijeron y saliendo de la habitación.  
Fue a donde le dijo GIldarts y vio la puerta. Llamo a la puerta y entró. Había una mesa en el centro de la habitacion y detrás una silla en la que había un hombre sentado con la piernas apoyadas en la mesa. El hombre era rubio, llevaba gafas tenía la camisa completamente desabrochada lo que dejaba ver su sexy torso y alrededor de su cuello llevaba plumas rosas.  
-Pasa-dijo el hombre.  
Zoro se acercó y se presentó.  
-Me llamo Zorro y vengo en busca de trabajo.  
-Encantado de conocerte me llamo Doflamingo y soy el jefe de este burdel. No se si lo sabras, pero antes de darte el trabajo tengo que comprobar que eres apto para este trabajo.  
-¿Así?-dijo Zoro esperandose lo peor.  
-Tengo que follarte, pero no todo va a ser malo te dejare follarme también, jeje-dijo con una sonrisa.  
"Entonces lo de antes ha sido puro sexo, era falsa esa prueba...¡HIJOS DE PUTAAAA!"


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro se fijo mejor en la habitacion. Vio que aparte del escritorio y la silla en la que estaba sentado Doflamingo solo había un baño, una cama y una mesita de noche. Se fijó otra vez en doflamingo, pero no lo vio. De repente lo empujaron contra la mesa agarrando sus dos manos con una. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo por el peso.  
-Dejame ir-grito Zoro forcejeando.  
-¿Crees que dejaria ir a una puta tan sexy como tu? NI en sueños-susurró en el oido de Zoro haciendo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera.  
Despues de susurrar eso lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de zoro haciendo que se volviera a estrecemer para despues darle una palmada en el culo y apretarselo bien fuerte notando la textura de los calzoncillos y se extraño.  
-¿Por qué llevas los pantalones tan bajos? No es que no me guste, pero me parece raro.  
-¿Eso no es una regla aquí para los gigolos?  
-Pfffff, jajajajaja, ¡que va quien se ha inventado esa tonteria!  
"Alguien va a morir despues de esto"pensó Zoro.  
-Es igual, me gusta la idea a partir de ahora todos los llevaran así-dijo Doflamingo.  
Le dio la vuelta a Zoro apoyando su espalda en la mesa aun sosteniendole las manos. Le agarro la boca y comenzó a besarlo introduciendo su lengua profundamente. Dejo de sujetar sus manos y rompió en pedazos la camisa de Zoro revelando su cuerpo y el extraño tatuaje que obviamente estaba mas lleno que antes.  
-¡Eh, no hacia falta romperla!-gritó el, pero fue callado por Doflamingo y su boca.  
Mientras que lo cogia tanteo con las manos hasta dar con el plato con el bizcocho de chocolate. Se separo de la boca de Zoro dejando un rastro de saliva y cogio un pedazo de bizcocho. Con el chocolate fue dejando un rastro líquido por el cuello de Zoro y en sus pezones dejo dos trozos de bizcocho. Fue lamiendo el cuello de Zoro haciendole gemir levemente saboreando el chocolate y vio lo marcado que estaba por otras personas.  
-Se ve que te gusta eso de que te marquen otras personas eh...Pues yo no sere menos-dijo mordiendolo salvajemente dejando la marca y haciendole gemir.  
sin despegar la lengua llego a los pezones y mordio el trozo de bizcocho a la vez que el duro pezon de Zoro provocando que gritara de dolor mas que de placer. Luego fue al otro y lo volvio a morder haciendo que se quejara. Cogio el plato y lentamente fue haciendo que el chocolate líquido se deslizara hasta caer en los abdominales de Zoro y ahi volver a deslizarse por los abdominales de Zoro. Chupo todo el chocolate de los abdominales de Zoro succionando todo. Ya llegó a los pantalones y a los boxers con el bulto. Quito los pantalones de golpe y dejo los boxers. Cogio a Zoro en brazos y lo tiro a la cama. Abrio la mesita de noche y saco dos pares de esposas.  
-Quitame la ropa zorra.  
-¿Por que no te la quitas tu eh idiota?  
-Se te olvida quien es el jefe?  
-Tsk.  
Se situo delante de Doflamingo y le fue desabrochando la camiseta boton a boton. Cogio la camiseta y las plumas rosas y las tiro por ahi. Se dio un beso con el y le mordio el cuello. Luego bajo a los pantalones y desabrocho el boton. COn sus dientes bajo la cremallera y quito los pantalones lenta y sensualmente. Tenia unos slip apretados que hacia que su erección se viera aún más. Mordio la ereccion por encima y la lamio la punta.  
-Si sigue puta.  
Bajo los slips haciendo que la erección saltara de repente en frente de su cara.  
-Lame perra-dijo DOflamingo cogiendolo de la cabeza haciendo que se tragara su polla.  
-¡Mmmmm!-grito zoro hasta que se acostumbro.  
Empezo a lamerla por dentro de su boca y despues se separó de ella para lamer la punta haciendo que dofla gimiera. Luego lamió los testiculos y continuo intentando metersela totalmente en la boca llegando con su nariz a los pelillos rubios. Doflamingo empezo a gemir mas fuerte y empezo a moverse penetrando su boca cada vez mas fuerte dandole en la campanilla a Zoro de vez en cuando.  
-Si, si me corro, ¡ohhhh, si, ohhhh...!-gimio corriendose en la boca de Zoro.  
Zoro iba a escupir el semen, pero doflamingo se lo impidio besandolo provocando que lo tragara.  
-Eso tragatelo, tragate este nectar.  
-Cabron...  
Doflamingo le indico que se montara en la cama y despues le puso las esposas en los dos brazos de manera que no los pudiera usar. Levanto sus piernas y metió su polla en el culo de Zoro haciendo que gimiera de dolor y placer. Comenzo a follarlo sin esperar a que se recuperara. Zoro era muy fuerte asi que podia contenerlo perfectamente. Mientras tanto Doflamingo lo empezo a masturbar y en un rato despues de oir los gemidos sexys de Zoro se corrio, aun asi Zoro aun no se había corrido. Asi se quito de él y se sento en la polla de Zoro gimiendo de placer. Empezo a moverse el solo, pero zoro no tardo en empezar a penetrarlo bruscamente haciendo que gemiera hasta que se corrio provocando que doflamingo se corriera tambien llenando su cuerpo de semen.  
-Prueba aprobada, dejame que te limpie-dijo lamiendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la polla y la empezo a lamer lentamente haciendo que zoro gimiera.  
Dejo de lamerla y se levanto.  
-Esta bien, trabajaras todos los fines de semana desde las ocho hasta las 3 de la mañana. Y son 10.000 euros al mes.  
-10.000 euros!?  
-Te parece poco?  
-Al reves, eso es un monton, pero esta bien.  
-Hazme caso no sabes cuanta gente rica pasa por aqui. Pero bueno ya te puedes ir que tengo trabajo y ponte otra ropa, esa esta muy vieja.  
-Vale, adios.  
-Adios...

La verdad es que me ha dado mucha pereza este capitulo y ademas me da la sensacion de que las escenas de sexo son muy similares asi que me podrian dar algunas ideas y si quieren que escriba sobre una pareja tambien. Gracias...


End file.
